


Un favor mutuo

by Autumn_witch23



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Denial of Feelings, DoTae having sex for the first time, Español | Spanish, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sex, Shy Taeyong, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn_witch23/pseuds/Autumn_witch23
Summary: Taeyong y Doyoung eran mejores amigos que se querían y estaban por separarse para irse a estudiar en universidades diferentes, claro que no sin antes cumplir un pacto que habían hecho años atrás."Si para cuando inicie la universidad seguimos siendo vírgenes tendremos nuestra primera vez juntos"
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 6





	Un favor mutuo

Doyoung suspiro de forma cansada al terminar de cerrar su maleta, su amigo a un lado de él le dio palmadas en su espalda mientras lo felicitaba por haber terminado de empacar sus cosas, era oficial, mañana iría al campus y viviría oficialmente como un estudiante universitario. 

—Doyoung ya es un todo un adulto 

—Oh cállate Taeyong tu igual apenas iras a la universidad 

—Cierto pero extrañare ver tu molesta cara 

El pelinegro rodó sus ojos y volteo para ver a su amigo, Taeyong le sonreía con aquella sonrisa que tenía destinada únicamente para él, estaba llena de cariño y algo de burla. Habían sido amigos desde que se conocieron en el jardín de niños, siempre habían tenido una relación de amor-odio se molestaban y jugaban pesadamente pero sabían que contaban con el apoyo del contrario para cualquier dificultad, Doyoung siempre sería el hombro donde Taeyong podía apoyarse y desahogarse cuando tenía alguna dificultad, y Taeyong siempre tendría los brazos abiertos para que su amigo fuera acurrucado cuando sentía que el mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor. 

Sin embargo sus caminos estaban por tomar un camino diferente, irían a universidades diferentes, cada una a tres horas de distancia, conocerían a nuevas personas pero no había duda de que contarían el uno con el otro como siempre había pasado, posiblemente su relación no sería la misma pero en el momento que Taeyong pidiera ayuda a Doyoung y viceversa no dudarían en tomar el primer tren para encontrarse y fundirse en un abrazo lleno de cariño y comprensión. 

Doyoung se encontraba cómodamente recargado en el hombro de un rubio Taeyong, quien mantenía su atención en la película que habían decidido ver para pasar el tiempo juntos, su último día a decir verdad. 

Taeyong podía observar que su amigo tenía su mente en otro lugar pues su mirada se notaba vacía, apenas y reaccionaba a lo que sucedía en la película, estiró su brazo y pauso la película para después retirar la laptop y enfrentar a Doyoung. 

—¿Qué pasa, en que tanto piensas? 

—Nada —era obvio que mentía pues evitaba su mirada 

—Doyoung me estas mintiendo —Taeyong dijo haciendo un puchero y acercándose más al contrario haciendo que se recargada en la cama

El pelinegro gruñó frustrado, se sentía patético, no quería dejar decir aquello que le preocupaba. Creía que era algo tonto y no tenía sentido mencionarlo, pero conociendo a su amigo este no pararía de molestarlo hasta que se lo dijera.

—Recuerdas aquella promesa que hicimos el año anterior 

Taeyong pensó un momento antes de hablar

—La de ir juntos a París

—Aparte, la otra —Doyoung sonrió enternecido al saber que Taeyong seguía recordando la promesa que habían hecho de ir a París juntos en años futuros pues ambos tenían ganas de pasar un verano en aquella mítica ciudad. 

—La hicimos después de la fiesta de bienvenida, tal vez no recuerdas porque estabas un poco borracho

—Espera hablas de "aquella" promesa —Taeyong la recordaba con claridad a pesar de que ese día había tomado un par de tragos en la fiesta que los de último año habían organizado. Doyoung se sonrojo y asintió varias veces. 

—Si para antes de iniciar la universidad seguimos siendo vírgenes hay que perderla juntos, no quiero ser un perdedor que llega a la universidad virgen —dijo Taeyong levemente sonrojado mientras recordaba las palabras que su amigo le había dicho en aquella fiesta, Taeyong había estado de acuerdo pues no había nadie más a quien le tuviera tanta confianza para hacer aquel acto tan íntimo. 

—Es decir no se si quieras, no se si sea correcto o…. —Doyoung balbuceo de forma nerviosa pues no sabia si su amigo estaría dispuesto 

—Pensé que nunca lo dirías —mencionó el rubio con una leve sonrisa en sus labios 

—¿¡Realmente quieres hacerlo conmigo!? 

—Doyoung, realmente quiero perder mi virginidad contigo —declaró mientras lo tomaba de los hombros y lo miraba fijamente, el pelinegro asintió mientras lo miraba con cariño 

—Pensé que Yuta y tu…

—No, solo salimos un par de veces pero no fue nada serio, nunca se me cruzó por la mente a decir verdad, pensé que tu tal vez 

—Tampoco, Taeil era lindo y considerado pero no me despertaba ganas de ya sabes. 

Al parecer ninguno de sus ex novios habían logrado hacer que ellos se quisieran entregar de esa forma. Ambos rieron al saber que se encontraban en la misma situación, Taeyong se acercó lentamente a su mejor amigo, pero antes de intentar hacer algo más retrocedió y lo miró con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Esta bien que nos besemos y todo. 

—Taeyong no te negaste a la idea del sexo, bien me puedes besar gran idiota 

—Bien, bien solo quería estar seguro 

Sin más Kim lo acerco a él y unieron sus labios en un casto beso, Taeyong acercó su mano a la mejilla de Doyoung donde la acarició y decidió profundizar el beso, primero delineó el labio inferior con su lengua para después deslizarla por su cálida boca, Doyoung dirigió sus manos hacia la nuca de Taeyong donde acarició su cabello y suspiró al sentir la lengua del contrario luchar con la suya. 

Su beso empezaba a ser más desastroso, ambos disfrutaban de la sensación de los labios ajenos, chocando de forma delicada para después besarse con hambre y ganas de sentir cada rincón de su boca y de su alma, Taeyong fue el primero en despagarse y besar el cuello del menor, Doyoung había deslizado sus manos hacia los hombros de su amigo, se había dado cuenta de que eran anchos y aunque su figura parecía frágil y delicada no era así, su cuerpo se había estremecido al sentir la invasora mano de Taeyong colarse por su playera, tocaba su vientre plano y los ligeros abdominales que había estado desarrollando durante sus escasas visitas al gimnasio, le dio un último beso antes de retirarse levemente. Ambos estaban de rodillas frente a frente en la cama, sus labios estaban levemente hinchados por los besos dados y algo parecido a la lujuria podía distinguirse en sus miradas, Taeyong fue el primero en quitarse la ropa, empezó con su playera la cual fue lanzada hacia algún lado de la habitación, se levantó de la cama y se despojo de sus demás ropas antes de quedar completamente desnudo frente a su amigo, Doyoung lo miró y se sintió cautivado, tenía un cuerpo delgado eso ya lo sabía pero le gustaba, la forma en la que sus clavículas eran visibles y como podía verse delicado pero varonil al mismo tiempo. Sin más Doyoung lo imitó y ambos quedaron en igualdad de condiciones, desnudos uno en frente de otro mirándose de forma detallada como si fueran el primer cuerpo totalmente desnudo que veían en su vida y tal vez así lo era.  
Lo que ahora importaba es que ahora mismo ellos estaban solos y nadie más importaba en aquel momento. 

Roces delicados y caricias llenas de cariño era la forma en la que ellos empezaban. Taeyong había logrado mantenerse sobre el pelinegro, besaba de forma amorosa cada parte de su cuerpo, desde su cuello pasando por sus hombros, sus clavículas, sacaba suspiros y jadeos de sus rosados labios cuando jugueteaba con sus pezones y los mordía, más besos siguieron deslizándose por su estómago. Hasta que Taeyong paró y lo miró, había pensado que se estaba arrepentido pero aquel pensamiento abandono su mente al ver la forma en la que él mayor lo miraba, podía sentir el amor y la adoracion que le dedicaba en su mirada, nadie nunca lo había visto de esa forma y aquello lo hizo sentir como la persona más afortunada del mundo, con suavidad tomó el rostro de Taeyong y lo beso, está vez con calma; quería recordar la forma de sus labios, el sabor dulce de su boca y mantener en su memoria por siempre los leves jadeos que salían de su boca cuando mordía sus labios, habían cambiado de posición y ahora el rubio lo mantenía sujeto con sus piernas alrededor de su cadera, moviéndose de forma rápida creando una deliciosa fricción entre sus cuerpos, Doyoung creía que podía volverse adicto a los labios de Taeyong pues hasta ahora besarlo había sido una de las mejores partes y eso que apenas estaban empezando. 

—¿Tienes condones? 

—Si —respondió Kim mientras abría un cajón de su mesa de noche, sacó un paquete de condones y un lubricante 

—Tenías esto planeado o qué —preguntó Taeyong al ver que tenía todo listo 

—Es más fácil masturbarse así y aparte no me tengo que preocupar por ensuciar mis sábanas 

—Que chico tan listo Doyoungie 

—Como sea, ¿quieres ser el que recibe? 

Taeyong solo dejo salir una carcajada al ver la cara de duda de su amigo, ambos eran inexpertos así que no tenía problema en ser el "pasivo" de todas maneras el que tendría más satisfacción sería él. 

—Tienes el honor de poner tu pene en mi trasero 

—Técnicamente es tu ano 

Y ambos se soltaron a reír, sabían que estaban en manos seguras y que todo saldría bien en esta nueva experiencia juntos. Taeyong estaba agradecido porque realmente no imaginaba tener esta intimidad con nadie más, por lo menos no ahora, tal vez en el futuro ambos podrían tener una pareja con la que intimarian y todo se sentiría de forma natural como ahora. 

—Oh —un jadeo escapó de los labios de Taeyong al sentir el frío del lubricante sobre su entrada, Doyoung lo acariciaba con movimientos circulares, lentamente introdujo un dígito en el interior de su amigo, se movió de forma lenta hasta que decidió meter un dedo más, Taeyong gruñó al sentir la intromisión, Doyoung sonrió de forma burlona al ver como este retorcía los pies, sacaba y metía sus dedos, acostumbrándolo a la intromisión, Dios, realmente le gustaba la visión de Taeyong con los labios entreabiertos balbucenado frases mientras el se deslizaba más en él. Cuando lo escucho gemir supo que había atinado a su próstata, intencionalmente rozó ese punto un par de veces pero evitando que Taeyong lo disfrutará del todo al retirarse rápidamente. 

Taeyong lo tomó de las manos y evitó que se siguiera moviendo, su mirada se deslizó hasta su miembro y sonrió al ver que su amigo estaba más que listo para el siguiente paso, tomó un preservativo, lo sacó de su empaque y con cuidado lo deslizó en la longitud del pelinegro, podía sentir que era ancho y largo, aquello hizo que se estremeciera de anticipación.  
Doyoung lo miró y cuando asintió supo que podía empezar a introducirse en Taeyong. 

Fue un poco doloroso pero con bastante lubricante fue posible. Taeyong había apretado el edredón al sentir la longitud de Doyoung abriéndose pasó en él. 

—Lo siento te haré sentir mejor, lo prometo 

—Esta bien, esta bien solo muévete despacio 

Doyoung asintió y empezó a mover sus caderas de forma lenta, Taeyong mantenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba de forma agitada, decidió que besarlo podría ayudarlo a distraerlo del dolor inicial. Lo cual funcionó, Taeyong lo había abrazado fuertemente, Doyoung variaba sus besos de la boca hacia su cuello, donde había dejado una leve marca, aquello le había gustado por lo que decidió repitir la acción el lado contrario. 

El rubio empezaba a sentirse cada vez más bien, había enganchado sus piernas al cuerpo de su amigo y sus brazos lo mantenían presionado sobre su cuerpo, realmente estaban unidos. Empezó a mover sus caderas con frenesí, empezaba a sentirse cada vez mejor, cada golpe, cada roce a ese punto específico que lo hacía enloquecer y le hacía gemir en voz alta, Doyoung se sentía bien por complacer a su amigo, por ser el primero en poder escuchar todos esos jadeos llenos de placer. 

Se sentía tan bien, le agradaba la cáliz con la que él cuerpo del mayor recibía sus embestidas y como se apretaba alrededor de sí miembro, todo se sentía tan bien y correcto junto a él. Doyoung mantenía un ritmo constante hasta que decidió moverse de forma más rápida y profunda dentro de Taeyong quien rasguño su espalda ante el movimiento, aquello sólo hizo que se siguiera moviendo con mayor fuerza, el rubio sentía que estaba cerca de su límite, Doyoung dirigió su mano hasta el miembro de Taeyong donde lo acarició y después procedió a masturbarlo con la misma intensidad de sus embestidas

—Espera, espera me voy a…

—Correr —completo Doyoung quién se movía sobre el cuerpo de su amigo y ambos alcanzaban el orgasmo, vio cómo el abdomen de su amigo se ensuciaba con su semen, Taeyong respiraba de forma irregular y temblaba al sentir su orgasmo, aquello había sido una sensación intensa y sumamente placentera. Doyoung se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de su amigo, olvidando que este estaba cubierto de semen

—Idiota —Taeyong dijo mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, ambos estaban sudados y sucios por lo que una ducha sonaba como algo perfecto. 

—Usemos la bañera —dijo Doyoung mientras salía del interior de su amigo, retiro el preservativo, la anudo y lo tiro al bote de basura 

—Llevame cargando, estoy cansado y es tu culpa

Pará su sorpresa Doyoung acepto y lo cargo dirigiéndose al baño donde pudieron lavar y dejar que sus cuerpos descansarán después de aquella intensa actividad. 

Al día siguiente Taeyong se encontraba en la estación del tren junto a los padres de su amigo, dejó que los señores Kim se despidieran primero de su hijo. 

—Así que ya es hora de que te vayas 

—Exacto —ambos se miraban con cierta complicidad, y porque no amor, o algo parecido a este. 

—Taeyong sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea y también me puedes llamar a la hora que sea

—Lo sé Doyoung, tu igual cuentas conmigo, te iré a ver en el primer descanso que tenga así que no hagas planes 

Ambos rieron, se sentía tan raro tener que despedirse después de tanto tiempo juntos, aquello era una sensación extraña. 

—Nos podemos mandar cartas como la gente a la antigua —dijo Doyoung pues sentía que aquello era un gesto más íntimo y personal, Taeyong asintió entusiasmado

—Esta bien te escribire, no te olvidarás de mi

Doyoung sabia que ya tenía que irse, antes de abordar su tren se acercó a Taeyong y lo beso levemente en los labios, este le correspondió sin dudarlo. 

—Cuidate Doyoung, te quiero 

—También te quiero mucho Taeyong, no lo olvides 

Se despidió de su amigo, agitó su mano al verlo a través del cristal e hizo un corazón con sus brazos sobre su cabeza, Doyoung sólo sonrió mientras le hacía un corazón con las manos, había sido una buena despedida, ambos se iban a extrañar pero sabían que aunque estuvieran separados nunca lo estarían del todo pues siempre contarían el uno con el otro. 

—Hasta que nos veamos nuevamente 

Taeyong sonrió tristemente y se dirigió a la salida. 

*Esto ya estaba subido a mi cuenta de wattpad pero después de ver el live de Taeyong donde apareció Doyoung y ver nuevamente lo bonita que es su amistad decidí subirlo aquí también. Aparte le hare una continuación porque siento que deje el final muy abierto.*


End file.
